Team KAS
by a little girl blue
Summary: So... You understand the mission?"she asked. The three girls nodded. "Good. Dismissed." 3 hours later, Hoshoki Minakawa was killed in his home, a note etched in his skin."this man has commited treason against a Hidden Village and has been delt with. -KAS"
1. Chapter 1

**Team K.A.S**

**Chapter 1**

**Hinata p.o.v.**

I sighed. It looked like Naruto didn't feel like passing this year. Next to me, Shinamori-kun let loose a small yawn. I gave her a small smirk.

"You didn't get enough sleep did you Shino-kun? I told you not to watch all that horror."

"Shut-up," she hissed. "It's your fault."

"Not my fault you can't play poker." I taunted her.

"Damn you. Why can't you act like this among everyone else?"

"It's more fun this way." I giggled.

Around most people, excluding Kurenai-nee, Shinamori-kun, Naruto-kun, and Genma-sensei, I was shy, insecure Hyuuga Hinata with a HUGE crush on the class 'dobe' Uzumaki Naruto. In reality, I'm a smart-ass, slightly cynical, tomboyish konoichi with a thing for sharp pointy objects and A or S class missing-nin. My best friends are Naruto-kun and Shinamori-kun. I've been training with Genma-sensei since I was 4. I used to have another sensei but… he left…

I looked to the door. It was Naruto-kun! He had changed his apparel… sorta. He still had the orange pants, but now he wore a black tee, shoes, and his headband was attached to a black scarf. I had to say, Naruto-kun looked very cool.

Naruto ran up the stairs and took the seat between me and Shino. He gave us a huge grin.

"Hina-chan, Shina-chan, how is ya?" he said in low voice.

"Good Naruto-kun." I replied.

"What have I said about making references to my real name and gender in public?" she hissed

"I dunno. I always ignore you." Naruto-kun said sitting down next to me.

"Bastard." she muttered.

See, in the Aburame Clan, its custom for girl heiresses to be raised as boys until they're 16 (and vice versa for boys) to gain a deeper understanding of both sexes. So, officially, Shinamori-kun is Shino-kun. It's weird, but at least they don't alienate other members of the clan with a curse mark to make sure that if they die in battle, their bloodline isn't useable, and that their servants to the members of the clan without the curse mark. You know, 'cause the Aburame Clan is actually _civilized_.

"Nice outfit, Hina-chan." Naruto said.

"Thanks Naruto-kun!" I said, beaming. Naruto isn't one to give out complements.

Oh, about my outfit. Usually I wore a winter jacket over standard konoichi pants. But seeing as I'm a gennin, and on the road to an awesome ninja career, I upgraded my outfit with some help from Kurenai-nee. Black trench coat to my knees, black and green fighting kimono (embroidered with a green dragon on the bottom!) black leggings, and soft black thief boots. My headband was tied around my neck.

"So…" Naruto began. "I see Sasuke hasn't been attacked by the useless banshee's yet."

"Don't be mean Naruto-kun! Yeah, their loud, but Ino-san _is _the Konoichi of the Year and Sakura-san has the best chakra-control of the graduating class after me, huge amounts of brute strength, and after you, Sasuke, Shino and Shikamaru, the best strategist. Banshee's, yes; Useless, no." I scolded.

"What eva," Naruto yawned. "Anyway here they come. Btw, Nii-san said hi and congrats on actually makin' it."

8888888888

Iruka-sensei had calmed Sakura-san and Ino-san down and gave everybody a lecture on what it meant to be gennin. Finally he started announcing the teams. I tuned out until I heard Naruto's name.

"Team 7 is… Uzumaki Naruto… Uchiha Sasuke… and Aburame Shino. Sensei… Miratashi Anko." Naruto and Sasuke pumped the air. Shinamori just sighed.

"Team 8 is… Yamanaka Ino… Hyuuga Hinata… and Haruno Sakura. Sensei is Wanatabe Ayame."

My head hit the desk. A konoichi only team? Why not kill me now, Kami-sama? There's only so much of female nature one can take at one time.

"What was that about those two being so great?" Naruto said laughing his ass off. Shinamori snickered quietly.

"Keep laughing and I'll tear your guts out through your ass."

They decieded to shut up. Wise choice for those idiots. I sighed this was gonna be a looooooooong time as a gennin.

STORYCHAPFINISHEDSTORYCHAPFINISHEDSTORYCHAPFINISHED

Ohayo minna-san. A.L.G.B here (^_^) So sorry about my other stories but… they're dead. I held the funeral a couple months ago. Very sad affair.

This is an idea I've been toying with for a while. The idea of a Konoichi only team with a more confident Hinata-chan has been bouncing around for a while in my head. This is that child. Don't worry, she's still the Hinata-chan you love, but little to no stuttering and more confident in her abilities.

Internet cookie to whoever can what K.A.S stands for. And you can have your own OC!

LOVE,

A little girl blue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Team KAS**

Chapter 2

**Hinata P.O.V.**

After lunching with the usual suspects, I headed back inside, taking a seat in the third row. Ino and Sakura, a hell of a lot less subdued than usual came in and sat beside me. I shrugged and waited for our sensei. Immediately after everybody was settled, a lady stuck her head in the door. She had black hair pulled into a ponytail and dark brown skin.

"Team 8?" she asked. I lazily raised a hand. She smiled. "Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes, got it?" that said she disappeared in a cloud of red smoke. I stared, and then got to my feet, speaking to my new teammates.

"Let's go ladies. We're burning daylight."

xXxXxXxXxXx

When we got on the roof, sensei was meditating. We sat down in front of her. She opened her eyes and smiled at us.

"Ohayo gaki. I'm your new sensei, and will be until you guys become chunin. Since you guys already know each other, I'll introduce myself, and then you guys follow.

"My name is Ayari Wanatabe. I'm 17 years old. My likes are eating, training, dancing and my fiancé. My dislikes are konoichi who don't take themselves seriously and spinach. My hobbies are dancing and training. My dreams are dirty and my goal is to get married by the end of the year! Alright, Blondie, you start."

Ino looked pissed. She hates being called that. Then she rolled her eyes and started.

"Ino Yamanaka. 12. I like Sasuke-kun, poisons and sharp pointy objects. I dislike Sakura, Naruto, and Shikamaru. My hobbies are expanding my knowledge of my family's jutsu's and making poisons. My dream is to open a poison shop. My goal is to become a jonin."

I sweat dropped. I never knew Ino-san liked poisons so damn much. She might turn into the next Anko-nee-chan. That's a little bit scary… Sakura went next.

"Sakura Haruno. I'm 11 and a half. I like Sasuke-san, genjutsu, and learning about older taijutsu styles. I dislike Ino-san, Naruto-san, and beetles. My dream is to be as great a konoichi as Tsunade-sama. My goal is to be the first in family to make it past genin level." Sakura stopped. "All the people in my family who became genin died in one the wars."

I stared. I never realized that Sakura-san was so polite or serious about being a konoichi. Then I also realized it was my turn.

"Hinata Hyuga. 12. I like Naruto-kun, Shino-kun, and training. I dislike slackers and people who judge others before getting to know them. I hate being called a loser. My hobbies are training, hanging out with my friends, and playing with my imouto. My dream is to take my imouto and leave our no-good clan. My goal is to become a hunter-nin."

Ayari-sensei studied us, and then nodded. She smiled at us and looked proud.

"Meet me at Ichiraku's tomorrow at 11a.m. I have a test for you, Kay? Dismissed." With that, she disappeared in a cloud of red smoke again. I gotta learn how to do that. I looked at Ino-san and Sakura-san. I sighed. We were a team. Might as well start acting like one, I guess.

"Come on. We're burnin' daylight again. Let's go train. Then we can get something to eat." I chirped. Sakura-san nodded, and Ino-san shrugged. With that we headed to my favorite training area, Field 17.

XxXxXxXxXxX

_Tadah! I have chapter 2 up. Expect chapter 3 in about a month. I can't tell you how many times I've had to rewrite this one. It's ridiculous. But at least its out so ha! Contest: Figure out who Ayari-sensei's fiancé is! It's NOT Kakashi, Asuma, or Gai. Winner gets a cameo in the story. _


	3. Chapter 3

Team K.A.S

Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to update. For a detailed description, please see the bottom. Two cameos: **Saiune **and **Hissori. **You guys know who you are. With out further ado, the story. **

**STARTSTORYSTARTSTORY**

**Hinata p.o.v. **

As we agreed yesterday, I met up with Sakura and Ino at the Yamanaka flower shop before we headed to Ichiraku's. When we got there however, we were met with an odd sight. Instead of Ayame-neechan as usual, two unfamiliar girls were standing behind the counter. One girl had long black-brown hair and wore a red ribbon in a bunny flop. She was sobbing on the counter, while Sensei tried to console her, rubbing her back. The other girl was tall, with shoulder length brown hair, and looked pissed. As I had a habit of doing, I named them in my head. Girl 1 was "Usagi" and girl 2 was "Height".

"Shh, it's gonna be okay. He'll be back in a month. There's no need to cry," Sensei said soothingly.

"B-But I miss him!" Usagi whined/cried. Then Height snapped.

"Dammit, cut the sob story already. What about Ayari-chan? She hasn't seen her fiancé in almost 5 frigging years. Get over yourself."

"Sori-chan-" sensei began.

"I don't wanna here it. Sometimes your too damn nice Ayari-chan. Sai, go get her ramen."

"R-Right…" Usagi said, going to the kitchen. "Gomenasai, Onee-chan."

"Don't worry about it. Ladies come take a seat."

I was surprised that she had noticed us. But, then again, she was a jonin. She should be alert at all times. We took our seats, me next to sensei, Sakura next to me, and Ino next to her. Sensei smiled at us.

"It's nice to your on time ladies. I like punctuality. Did y'all come separately?" she asked.

"No ma'am," Sakura-san said. "We met at Ino's family shop and came together."

"I see… Tell me, what did you guys do after I dismissed you?" Sakura and Ino glanced at me. I answered for us.

"We went to training ground 14, so we could learn about each others fighting styles and see how we would work together." I looked at Ino, silently telling her to follow up.

"Then we went out to get dango, so we learn more about each other. Me and Sakura haven't been friends for like, the past two years and we never really hung out with Hinata-san."

Sensei looked appraisingly at us. She questioningly at Height and then looked at us.

"Well… I'm afraid to say… You all pass! The three of you are official gennin of Konohagakure." Sensei said cheerfully.

"WHAT?!?!?" the three of us yelled together. We were confused. What test was she talking about?

"Well," she said. "When you graduate, you're just that. Academy graduates. The test you took was to see if you had the _ability _to become gennin. Your jonin-sensei, i.e. yours truly, gives you a test to see if you're _ready_ to be gennin."

"The test was teamwork!" Sakura-san said.

"Exactemundo. Y'all have shown you all are ready to work together."

Sakura and Ino beamed at me. I grinned back. Oh yeah, we passed.

"So…"I said. " What do we do now?"

"Tomorrow, we start our training regimen. You will be at Training Grounds 14 at 0600 hours. We will practice from then till 1100 hours on team synchronization. By the time Chunin Exams roll around, you will be a finely tuned team-machine. Then from 1200 hours to 1800 hours, you will practice ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, and you will also be practicing with a weapon for the first two hours. Then from 1830 hours to 2000 hours, you will play predator vs. prey with me. Is that understood?"

"Hai!"

"You will do this with me for 1 month. Then, we start missions. Depending on how your training has progressed, your first mission may be a C-rank. If it is not… You have three weeks worth of D-rank missions. I will request for the worst, messiest, most frustrating missions they have. Got it?" she growled.

"Hai!"

"Good. Dismissed."

"You guys wanna like, go see a movie? _Black Night_ is out and its cheap before 12." Ino said.

"Sure," I said shrugging. "No difference to me."

**Ayari p.o.v.**

"Whoa… what's with the regimen, Ayari-chan? It's kinda brutal for a green academy gennin team." Hissori-chan said. I played with the ring he had given me. "Well?"

"I was informed that because Anko-chan is on a three week mission, I'm to lead the next generation K.A.S."

"W-What?!?!? Are you serious?"

"Hai. That's why I have a pure month to train them. I'm allowed to use any method I see fit to get them ready for their first mission."

"You mean…"

"They're getting a high C-rank mission, borderline B-rank for their mission. The chances of them getting their first kills are 7o percent. After they've all had their first kills, I tell them about their true purpose. Every mission they do from then on will be no lower than a mid C-rank.

"In fact, they'll actually be considered acting Chunin, because of the circumstances and cause of me still being in Interrogation. The exams will merely be show, in order to show how much they've grown, before it becomes official."

"Wow…" she said softly. "Ayari-chan…"

"I'm okay Hissori-chan. I just hope I can strong enough for them."

"You will." she said firmly. "Just like you're strong for your imouto and otouto."

I smiled wanly at her. She always knew how to cheer me up.

"Fugarasa."

"Wari." she replied. "Now lemme go check on your ramen.

XxXxXxXxX

_Usagi- rabbit_

_Fugarasa- thank you in the yoniguni dialect of Japan. Ayari is from an entirely different region of the shinobi lands and thus speaks an entirely different dialect, though she knows standard Japanese and uses it most of the time._

_Wari- you're welcome in the yoniguni dialect of Japan. Hissori's mum is from the same region, so she understands it._

_A/N: sorry for a late update. I actually already wrote this chapter but it was deleted. Any way, I'm much more satisfied with this version though. It's longer and much more developed than the old one. A nod to _the Fourth Dojutsu, I Will Believe, _and _Naruto: Altered History _'cause I got the idea for the passing of the team, the training regimen, time period of training and the idea of this type gennin squad from those stories. Next chapter will feature _Tallieanne Elric _(creation of writingdreamer13). Umm…I'm searching for a beta, so if you interested, lemme know in a review or pm me. Now go click the review button and make me happy. More reviews=me guilty=me update faster XD._


	4. Chapter 4

**Team K.A.S.**

**Chapter 4**

_Here's Chapter number 4! I'm on punishment so I'm gonna update right away. See end for more details._

**Ino p.o.v.**

I hate mornings.

Like seriously.

The day shouldn't begin until at least 10 am, and _that_ was pushin' it. This woman wanted us to be at our training area by six-fucking-o'clock in the damn morning. Which meant I had to, like, get up at five. Those times should be against the fucking law.

Yet here I was, at fucking _dawn_ about to get owned by a jonin _for a whole fucking month_. And she obviously wasn't a rookie either. I had no disillusions. Every other weekend I trained with my mom's old teammate, Uzuki Yuugao, since I was 7, and I _still _could barely hold my own against _her_. Somehow I got the feeling the Ayari-sensei was a hell of a lot stronger than Yuugao-sensei.

**Sakura p.o.v.**

I glanced at Ino-san and Hinata-sama, wondering if they were cold as well. It was 5:51 and all of us were early. I wore a black scarf, fingerless gloves, and black boots to my knees, courtesy of Rin-neechan. I was wary of Ayari-sensei. I had spent years around Kakashi-oniichan and Rin-neechan. They were two of the strongest nin in Konohagakure's forces. She had the same powerful air as both of them. Who was this woman and why would they have coach an apparently random group of gennin? That's when it hit me. We couldn't just be random group of gennin. The council must have some use for us that required our specific skills. And anything involving the council and shinobi is never good. Some how I got the feeling we'd be doing a LOT of killig…

**Hinata p.o.v**

As Shikamaru would say, mornings are troublesome. Especially chilly ones. I hate kimonos.

**TallieAnne's pov**

Hehe, the little bastards aren't all the way up eh? Well the pink one is… Mwahaha, wait till they taste these bombs! That'll wake em up. It's a shame Ayari-chan asked me to not to mentally scar em… oh well, that still gives me a lot to work with….

**Ayari p.o.v.**

As I headed to the training grounds, I heard a distant kaboom. Looks like Tallie has started their training. Poor things. Hopefully I'll be there before she kills them….

XxXxXxXxX

_Hey, poor excuse for a chapter. Gomenasai, but I may not update for a while. I was reading _Naruto: Altered History _at like 3 in the morning and my mum caught me… so I can only use the internet a school –sob- _

_Umm... I have a request. I suck at battle scenes. However, they will be a big part of this story and its sequal. So if you are on good terms with _Geor-sama, weixuan18, _or you yourself are a fighting scene whiz, plez contact me!!!! I don't want to give people crappy fighting scenes. AND CAN SOMEBODY TELL ME HOW I GIVE MY BETA THE STORY????? _


	5. Chapter 5

Team KAS

Chapter 5

Training Part 1

**Ino p.o.v**

I was mad as hell. First of all, I had to get up before the sun. Second of all, it was cold as hell. Third of all, some crazy bitch wanted to "wake-up up the widdle gennin". Her way of doing that was via throwing explosive notes at us. None of my burns were serious, but still! It's the principal of the matter damn it!

But on the last matter, I was appeased. Ayari-sensei arrived. I swear I was never so glad to see another female.

"Tallieanne Elric (1)! What the _heck_is wrong with you? I asked you to watch my students since you'd be up early and I might be late getting the stuff for training! These are fresh, green gennin!"

"Sis it was-" the C.B. tried to say

"No! It's not funnin! You don't get how green they are! They got out the friggin Academy yester-friggin-day! You don't do things like that until they're out the Academy for at least 3 weeks. Get that through your friggin head!"

But instead of looking cowed, the C.B. looked pissed.

"Damn it Ayari! I don't know why the hell your puttin' on airs actin' you weren't on the same fuckin' team as us!"

_Slap!_Ayari-sensei's face was livid. The C.B.'s face had a red palm print on her right cheek.

"I ain't actin' like that." sensei said in a dangerously calm voice. "You know full well that I remember all the B.S. he put us through. Now you gotta mission to leave for in two hours. I suggest you take that time and get out of my sight, so you can remind yourself about what he did us."

In a record speed, the C.B. left the training area. Sensei stood still for a minute or two then looked at us. Her eyes hardened then softened.

"One lap around the Konoha wall please. After you're done, meet me back here."

We all nodded quickly. It was obvious to us she needed some time alone. However, halfway around the wall, I was regretting that decision. I had a HUGE stitch in my side and it was not going away. I was pleased to see that Sakura was as winded as I was. But Hinata… Obviously, her hanging out with Naruto had seriously helped out her stamina, because she wasn't even breathing hard.

When we got back to the training grounds, I collapsed on the ground. Now, you might be thinking I'm weak, but I beg to differ. One lap around the Konoha walls is about 30 miles. Konoha is a friggin city for shinobi and civilians. It's actually the third largest city in Hi no Kuni. So I'm very proud of myself.

**Sakura p.o.v**

I by lunchtime, I was completely exhausted. Ayari-sensei was brutal in her training. We spent the first half of the day dancing. Don't laugh. See, we did ballet to increase gracefulness, flexibility, and balance. That was relatively easy, since all of us had ballet back in the academy.

Then we did a mixture of hip hop, stepping, something called Krumping , modern, something called African, and a dance from Sensei's homeland called _Vasari_. That was the most demanding form of training ever. The moment we messed up, we had to start all the way over, even if we were near the end. Ino had complained, because she didn't see any reason for us to be dancing and Ayari-Sensei had bitten her head off.

"You don't see any reason for the dancing I'm putting you through? Alright, let me explain this to you. I have 30 days to get the three of you prepared for high level missions. You know why? Because, and you'll find out the reason later, the chances of you having a mission below a mid C-rank are slim to none. Your strength, stamina, speed, endurance and flexibility are sub-par to the standards a fully trained kunoichi ought to be at, especially for those kind of missions. On top of that, you guys need to be completely synchronized. Since I'm not Tallieanne, Miratashi Anko, or Morino Ibiki, this is the fastest way for me to train you.

"Now you need to understand this; This is NOT a democracy, it is my dictatorship. I rule over the three of you with an iron fist. You don't like it? Tough. 'Cause you ain't allowed to quit until you've been a gennin for three months. So suck it up and start dancin' brat."

After that Ino shut up. She was never that quiet, EVER. It was a miracle. Maybe Sensei would teach me that trick.

Hinata-sama was... amazing. She didn't complain once, and her stamina and endurance was ridiculous. Not, perhaps, to the point of Naruto, but maybe somewhere around Kiba. I watched out of the corner of my eye during training, so I could see how graceful she was. Compared to her, heck, compared to Ino, I was about as graceful as a block of wood.

Later on I sighed, placing my head on my hand. We went to a small sandwich shop near the Uchiha district. Finding the shop had been training too. We were ordered to find a semiprivate, well-kept, small staffed lunch shop that was used more often by shinobi than civilians. It took 30 minutes and Hinata-sama found it first.

I was useless to the team. I was just a burden. Hinata-sama, Sensei, and Ino probably wished I was on another team. Tears began to fill my eyes. What was I doing, trying to be a gennin. Thinking I could one day be as good as Nee-chan or Onii-san... I was a Haruno... there was no way in hell I would make it as a gennin...

**WHAT****THE****FUCK****IS****WRONG****WITH****YOU!** my inner self yelled. This was the more confident, foul-mouthed, sadistic side of me.

_It's true! I'm just a burden to the team!_

**Well if you keep thinkin' like that, of course we will!**

_What do you mean?_

**Well, if we're such a burden, then we should train twice as hard, instead of giving up. That way we can make up for us sucking.**

_Oh... I never thought about it like that..._

**That's why negative thinkin' is a bad thing!**

_I see..._

**Plus, Hinata-sama well never notice us if we don't train hard! **

_What's that supposed to mean?_

**What do you think?**

_... No! Sasuke-kun is our true love!_

**So why did we only fake crush on Sasuke-kun so we didn't get teased by those girls!**

_..._

**And why have we NEVER been attracted to guys!**

_..._

**So our mission is to make Hinata-sama ours!**

_We are not crushing on Hinata-sama!_

**Lies.**

_Besides, she probably doesn't even like girls! She has a crush on Naruto!_

**Bullshit.**

_We aren't pretty enough!_

**What did I say about negative thinking?**

_... How do we do it?_

**That's more like it...**

**Hinata p.o.v.**

I looked worriedly at Sakura-san. For last five minutes her eyes were glazed over. I nudged Ino-san.

"Yeah?" she said.

"You've known Sakura-san a long time, right?"

"Yeah... why?"

I pointed at Sakura-san.

"Is that normal?"

"Hmm, that? Yeah, it's normal. It means she reevaluating some belief she's held for a long, or she's thinkin' real hard, or she's just bored."

Ayari-sensei looked at Sakura-san as well. I had to admit, it was kind of... creepy. Her normally warm green eyes were unblinking, staring right through me. It was, for some reason really hurtful, and I couldn't figure out why. So I thought on it.

Well, normally, Sakura-san was like Naruto. When she looked at you, she really looked at you. Even when she was aware of any differences in status, she still looked at you with these really kind eyes. But when her eyes were glazed over like that... it reminded me of how my grandfather looked at me. Like even my father actually looks at me. But my grandfather doesn't acknowledge me or my sister, because we're girls.

I hate it.

Anyway, after about another uncomfortable minute, she snapped out of it. She looked at me and blushed, then looked away. I furrowed my brow in confusion. What was that about? Then Ayari-sensei began to speak.

"Well, now that you're all here" she said with a meaningful glance at Sakura-san, who blushed again. "I'd like to talk about you're training clothes."

"What's wrong with them?" Ino asked indignantly. I saw Sakura-san shake her head. I swear I could hear the theme from one of those southern movies with the, what do they call them... cowboys! -That's it- playing in the background.

"They restrict your movements to much. Right now you are grunts and graceful kunoichi clothes are not appropriate. You need to wear clothes appropriate for field work. Right now Sakura-chan is the only on dressed even semi appropriately for the field. All you need to do is change it too a darker color." She said.

"Now, your clothes are cute, but that just it. Get appropriate clothing by tomorrow."

"Yes Sensei." Ino-san and I mumbled. I was surprised that Ino didn't argue more, but then again, after what Ayari-sensei did earlier, I wasn't surprised.


End file.
